Jealous
by BabyXia KTS
Summary: Suho cemburu dengan Chen yang akhir-akhir ini memiliki banyak moment bersama Xiumin, disisi lain Chen cemburu dengan kedekatan Suho dan D.O. Crack Pair! SuChen (SuhoxChen). YAOI! BoyxBoy! Dont like dont read!


Title: Jealous

Main Pair: SuChen/ChenHo (Suho & Chen)

Cast: All EXO Member

Author: Patricia CassiEXOST JYJFan

Length: Oneshoot

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy)/Boys Love, Gaje, Gatau ada typo atau ngga, alur kecepetan, ga dapat feel

Summary: Suho cemburu dengan Chen yang akhir-akhir ini memiliki banyak moment bersama Xiumin, disisi lain Chen cemburu dengan kedekatan Suho dan D.O

Disc: I wish i own them 3

Hai semuaaa... *tebarsempaktao*  
Hmm.. sebenarnya udah lama berniat bikin ff yaoi, tapi... Penyakit malas, bawaan nya malas terus, ditambah lagi masih banyak utang ff di wordpress .-.

Niatan awalnya itu bikin KrisTao, terus di pikir-pikir SuD.O aja, eh, jatuhnya ke SuChen. Ntah napa lagi suka aja ama couple satu ini.

Maapin author kalo ada typo, author seringnya sih ngetik sepenuh hati, Ya, ga ada manusia yang sempurna, kan? *halah, alasan*

Semua nya author POV ya, males gonta-ganti POV #plakk

Last, RnR juseyo...

Suho sedang mondar-mandir gak jelas di depan tempat tidurnya. Member lain yang tidak sengaja mengintip kegiatan sang leader hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tak seperti Sehun sang maknae yang hatinya berbunga-bunga karena EXO M akan ke Korea untuk mengikuti fansigning dan otomatis Sehun akan bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya, Luhan.

"Yah, hyung! Apa kau tak bosan mondar-mandir melulu? Kami sudah berkali-kali mencuri curi mengintip apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamarmu dan kau masih mondar-mandir gak jelas seperti itu?" Kai yang sudah risih pun angkat bicara, meskipun sedikit berteriak karena Kai di luar kamar Suho dan Sehun.  
"Terserah aku kan?" jawab Suho ketus.  
"D.O hyung, coba kau membujuk Suamimu untuk berhenti mondar-mandir gaje seperti itu, hyung." Kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba , Kai menghadiahi sebuah tatapan tajam penuh arti kepada Sehun.  
"Apa maksudmu Oh Se Hun? Kau mau tidak melihat Luhan mu besok? Kau mau masuk rumah sakit?" teriak Kai pada Sehun. Channyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat sedang mati-matian menahan tawa mereka.  
"Sudahlah, Kai... Ya sudah, aku ke kamar Suho hyung dulu." Kata Suho menenangkan.  
"Yah, Hyung! Namjachingumu itu aku apa Suho hyung?" teriak Kai marah. Dari tadi Kai teriak terus ya -,-  
"Diam atau kudiamkan, Kim Jong In!" jawab D.O ketus. Kai pun mem-pout kan bibirnya. Yang seme Kai apa D.O nih?

"Um.. Hyung, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya D.O saat memasuki kamar Suho-Sehun.  
"Tak apa..." jawab Suho singkat. D.O pun mendekati tempat tidur Suho dan duduk di sebelah Suho. Suho pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu D.O

Baekhyun dan Channyeol yang mengintip pun cekikikan. Kai dan Sehun? Sehun di kamar Kai menenangkan Kai yang cemburu .-.  
Diam-diam Baekhyun memotret pemandangan *?* SuD.O couple yang mesra-menurutnya.

"Ceritalah, Hyung!" kata D.O pada Suho.  
"Akhir-akhir ini banyak XiuChen moment ya? Aku tadi tak sengaja melihatnya..." kata Suho pilu.  
"H-hah? Memang kenapa kalau XiuChen?" tanya D.O kebingungan.  
"Sebentar." Jawab Suho lalu keluar kamar.

"Hyung, aku dan ketiga member lain pergi sebentar, ya... Menghilangkan kebosanan. Kami tak akan pulang kemalaman, hyung." Kata Channyeol meminta izin.  
"Ne." Jawab Suho mengiyakan.  
"D.O Hyung, aku pergi dulu ya! Kau mau kubelikan ice cream?" kata Kai meminta ijin dari D.O. D.O pun keluar kamar menghampiri Kai.

'_Cepat sekali anak ini mendapatkan mood nya kembali, Sehunnie, apa yang membuatmu merubah anak ini?__'_ batin D.O dalam hati.

"Umm.. boleh. Kau tau rasa favoritku, Kai!" jawab D.O riang.  
"Ya, Strawberry yang dialirkan lewat mulutku, ne?" kata Kai ber-smirk-ria.  
"Yaaaaakk! Kim Jong In!" jawab D.O yang menunduk menutupi wajahnya.  
"Humm.. kami pergi dulu! Pai-pai!" kata Sehun.

"Member lain sudah pergi, ayo cerita, Hyung. Ada apa dengan XiuChen?" tanya D.O tak sabaran.  
"A-aku.. Sudah berpacaran dengan Chen, kurang lebih 6 bulan." Jawab Suho dengan raut wajah cemas, takut D.O memberitahu member lainnya.  
"Ja-jangan beritahu member lain ne?" lanjut Suho.  
"Kyaa! Hyung! Kau sudah berpacaran 6 bulan dan tak memberitahu kami? Apa maksudnya Hyung!" tanya D.O kaget.  
"Simple, kalian tidak mau bertanya, lalu tak perlu kuberitahu kan?" jawab Suho sambil tersenyum manis kaya malaikat. #authormeleleh

**BAEKYEOLHUNKAI****'****S SIDE **

"Kirim fotonya, Baekhyunnie..." kata Channyeol pada Baekhyun.  
"Kirim ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun.  
"Ke China! Beritahu member M kalau Suho hyung sudah tidak menjomblo lagi!" jawab Channyeol semangat.  
"Yaakk! Kalian berdua! D.O hyung punyaku, tahu!" teriak Kai emosi.  
"Yaakk! Jangan emosi dulu Kai! Ini kesempatan kita ngeledek leader pelit itu..." sahut Baekhyun cuek. –"  
"Gak gitu-gitu juga kali –" kata Kai meredam emosi. Yaampun ini anak mood nya cepat berubah .-.

Baekhyun mengikuti saran Channyeol sang kekasih hati *eh*. Dia pun mengirimkan foto kemesraan SuD.O couple kepada Leader EXO M. Kalo ada yang nanya ngirim pake apa, author jawab pake JNE #plakk

**CHINA**

Semua member EXO M sedang asyik dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali pasangan Leader-Maknae, TaoRis.  
Kris menerima sebuah foto dari Baekhyun. Dengan tidak sabaran, Kris pun membuka foto tersebut.

"Waahh.. Suho hyung sudah punya pacar, yaa.. sekarang!" teriak Kris yang membuat semua member menghadap ke arahnya. Tak terkecuali Chen yang hampir jatuh dari kursi meja makan karena teriakan sang Dduizhang.

"M-mwo? Suho hyung pacaran dengan siapa?" tanya Luhan heboh.  
"Sama Umma nya EXO K!" jawab Kris yang membuat semua member menampilkan ekspresi O_O.  
"Ge, bukannya D.O hyung sudah punya Kai?" tanya Tao.  
"Mungkin mereka sudah putus." Celetuk Lay yang membuat semua member-minus Lay-kaget lagi.  
"Permisi semua, aku mau tidur duluan." Pamit Chen malas.

**BRAK**

Pintu pun di tutup oleh Chen. Member lain kaget lagi. Lama-lama author kagetin terus nih .-.  
"Xiu hyung, suamimu kenapa?" tanya Lay.  
"Kyaa! Aku bukan istrinya! Molla. Aku susul dia dulu, ne." Jawab Xiumin dan memasuki kamar Kris-Chen.

Saat Xiumin masuk ke kamar, Chen sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, memandang langit.  
"Hyung, kau melupakanku ya? Padahal baru saja aku bahagia mendengar kabar EXO M akan ke Korea lagi..." Chen berbicara sendiri. Setitik air mata pun keluar dari mata Chen.  
"Hyung siapa yang kau maksud, Chen-ah?" tanya Xiumin yang membuat Chen kaget.  
"Aa.. anni.. bukan siapa siapa." Jawab Chen gugup.  
"Ceritalah padaku, Chen-ah." Paksa Xiumin pada Chen.  
"Jangan beritahu member yang lain, ne?" tanya Chen memastikan.  
"Aku berpacaran dengan Suho hyung, 6 bulan..." bisik Chen di telinga Xiumin.  
"Haahh... mungkin besok sudah berakhir..." kata Chen dan mulai terisak.  
"Hiikkss.. hiks.. Hyung.. kenapa? Kenapa hyung.. hikss.. Aku percaya padanya hyung.. hikss.." kata Chen lagi.  
"Ssstt.. Uljimma Chen-ah." Kata Xiumin menenangkan Chen. Xiumin pun memeluk Chen. Xiumin kok kaya seme banget ya .-.

Diluar dugaan, sang naga #plakk-ralat- sang leader, Kris, mengintip apa yang dilakukan XiuChen di kamarnya dan Chen. Diam-diam, Kris memotret Chen yang dipeluk oleh Xiumin.

"Hahaha.. tinggal dikirim!" kata Kris sedikit teriak.  
"Apa yang dikirim?" tanya Lay yang mendekat kepada Kris.  
"Wah, XiuChen moment terbaru! Balasan untuk member K tadi!" kata Luhan yang merebut handphone Kris.  
"Haha.. tinggal bilang, XiuChen juga sudah tidak menjomblo." Tawa mereka semua.

**BACK TO KOREA**

Suho sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Begitu juga dengan BaekYeolHunKai yang telah pulang dari acara jalan-jalan mereka. Kai yang bosan pun menghidupkan laptopnya dan bermain di ruang tengah dorm EXO K.

"Wah, aku dapat e-mail dari Kris hyung." Celetuk Kai membuat member lain mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kai.  
"Waahh.. XiuChen sudah jadian yaa, berarti besok kita bisa minta pajak jadian dong sama mereka!" tanggap Sehun. Akhirnya member lain pun mengerubungi Kai.

DEG

XiuChen mereka bilang?

Suho yang barusan ceria karena bujukan D.O, dan sudah keluar kamar, sekarang mulai badmood lagi. Rasanya dia ingin kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. *yaampun*

"Semua! Coba lihat! Waahh.. XiuChen mesra sekali! Lihat Xiumin hyung yang memeluk pinggang Chen Hyung!" celetuk Kai.  
"Mereka mesraaa~ sekali!" tanggap Baekhyun dan Channyeol.  
"Permisi, aku ngantuk!" kata Suho ketus dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya dan Sehun.  
"Yak! Suho hyung!" teriak D.O.  
"D.o-ah, dia kenapa? Tadi kan dia ada curhat denganmu." Tanya Channyeol yang bingung.  
"Hum... dia hanya badmood, Chanyeol hyung." Jawab D.O berusaha menutupi rahasia.

Paginya...

"Hmm.. Member M kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sehun tak sabaran ingin bertemu kekasihnya.  
"Tunggu saja lah, Sehunnie..." jawab Kai menenangkan.

Cklek.

Pintu dorm EXO K terbuka, menampilkan sosok naga-eh-ralat, menampilkan sosok seorang Leader EXO M, Kris.

"Hey! Yang baru jadian! Bayar pajaknya nih! Ada dua pasangan loohh... Sehabis acara nanti kami tagih ya!" teriak Kris.  
"Kyaaa! Tiang listrik jangan berteriak teriak begitu babo!" jawab Channyeol.  
"Hey! Maksudmu siapa hyung yang baru jadian? D.O dan Suho hyung? Enak saja! D.O kan punyaku!" kata Kai menimpali.  
"Dduizhang, bisakah biarkan kami masuk dulu? Badan besarmu menghalangi jalan kami." Kata Lay menegur Kris.  
"Aaa... Dui Bu Qi, Lay-ah, aku terlalu bersemangat!" jawab Kris memasang senyum sok-aegyo-nya. *bayanginsendiri*.  
Suho yang mendengar suara Kris pun keluar dari sarangnya.  
"Hmm.. Gantian aku yang tanya, ne? XiuChen couple kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat member lainnya kaget.

Tiba-tiba, dari pintu terlihat dua sosok yang saling merangkul, mesra, mungkin? Padahal kalo dilihat-lihat lagi muka Chen udah kusut banget ngeliat Suho yang lagi pegang tangannya D.O. Suho juga mukanya udah kusut ngeliatin pasangan XiuChen yang main rangkulan.

"Eecciee.. Dua couple ini sedang pamer kemesraan yaa? Luhan hyung, aku mau juga!" kata Sehun.

"EXO, mulailah bersiap-siap. Dua jam lagi kita ke lokasi acara." Teriak manager dari luar.  
"Dua jam masih lama, manager hyung." Jawab Sehun.  
"Yak! Jangan membantah!" jawab Manager dengan nada lebih dinaikkan.  
"Arra.. Arra..." kata semua member EXO pasrah.

Semua member EXO telah sampai di lokasi fansigning. Mereka pun duduk sesuai tempat yang ditentukan.  
Semua member-yang mempunyai couple-duduk berdekatan. Hanya saja Suho di samping D.O dan Kai. Lalu XiuChen yang di samping kanan TaoRis.

Fans berteriak heboh ketika Xiumin merangkul Chen, dan mereka tertawa bersama.  
"Aaa... XiuChen!" teriak banyak fans. Suho hanya menahan amarahnya.

Merasa tak mau kalah, Suho menatap D.O, dan D.O membalas tatapan itu dan tersenyum. Para fans pun berteriak kembali.  
"Aaa... Appa & Eomma EXO K, SuDO!" teriak fans histeris.

Begitu juga dengan couple lainnya, yang membuat moment, sebelum acara fansigning benar-benar dimulai.

SKIP

Acara fansigning telah selesai. Para Member EXO pun mulai berjalan beriringan menuju van mereka. Suho yang berjalan di dekat Chen berbisik pelan.  
"Kita perlu bicara." Kata Suho dengan aksen yang dingin. Membuat Chen sedih saja...

"D.O-ah, kau tahu? Chen berpacaran dengan Suho sudah 6 bulan. Jangan beritahu siapapun ne?" kata Xiumin berbisik kepada D.O.  
"Aku sudah tahu sejak kemarin hyung, hebat ya mereka mampu menyembunyikannya." Jawab D.O. Akhirnya kedua member yang sedang bergosip itu pun cekikikan. Member lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Member EXO sudah sampai di dorm pada pukul 18.00 waktu setempat .-. Member EXO sedang menunggu manager mereka yang tadinya pamit pulang sebentar ke rumahnya. Ya, member EXO ingin mengajak manager mereka makan bersama.  
"Chen kemana?" tanya Suho. Member lain hanya menggeleng karena tidak tahu.

Suho pun mencari Chen di balkon dorm. Suho melihat Chen yang sedang menangis, tapi Suho belum mau mendatanginya.

"Hikss.. Suho hyung-ah, Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, ne? Hikss.." isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut main vocal EXO M itu.  
"Ssst.. Uljimma Chennie... Mianhae..." kata Suho pelan. Suho pun memberanikan diri mendekati Chen dan memeluknya dari belakang.  
"Uljimma.. mianhae..." hanya itu yang Suho ucapkan.  
"Aku cemburu!" kata mereka bersamaan. Disusul oleh isakan-isakan dari Chen yang tak berhenti menangis.  
"Bogoshipo!" kata mereka bersamaan lagi. SuChen couple, tahukah kalian ada sepuluh pasang mata yang mengintip kemesraan kalian?

"Aku cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Xiumin hyung. Ku pikir kau bermain di belakangku." Kata Suho setelah Chen mulai tenang.  
"Kukira kau tak mencintaiku lagi hyung..." jawab Chen.  
Perlahan, Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chen.

CHUP

Mereka pun berciuman. Ciuman yang menyalurkan rasa sayang dan rindu kedua insan tersebut.

"Saranghaeyo, Kim Jong Dae." Kata Suho.  
"Nado, hyung." Jawab Chen.

"Oh jadi gini! Kalian berdua menyembunyikan hubungan kalian, eoh? Enam bulan? Hebat sekali kalian!" kata Luhan yang membuat member EXO lain mendekatkan diri mereka ke pintu balkon.  
"Yakk! Kalian menguping, eoh?" tanya Suho geram.  
"TENTU SAJA!" jawab semua member-terkecuali SuChen-yang diiringi oleh tertawaan.

"Pajakk woyy!" kata Chanyeol menimpali.  
"Ahh! Manager hyung sudah datang! Ayo! Kita makan untuk merayakan anniv. Enam bulannya SuChen. Kalian yang bayar okee..?" kata Kris yang kemudian melakukan wink. Kris kena apaan yahh? Author sebagai istrinya -#plakk #diwushuTao- nggak tahu apapun soal perubahan menganehkan ini.

"Baiklahh.. baiklah.." jawab Suho pasrah. Semua member EXO pun masuk ke dalam van dan mencari tempat makan yang enak.

END

Okeh! Selesai juga nih FF nya. Pendek banget yah? Emang. Author baru belajar buat bikin FF yang agak panjangan. Dan hasilnya? Gak panjang sama sekali. Menurut perkiraan Author, Author pikir bakalan nyampe 3k+ words, eh.. Cuma segini doang yang bisa author persembahkan *?* kepada readersdeul sekalian. Mohon dimaklumi kalau alur kecepetan+gaje+typo(s) bertebaran.  
Akhir kata, Review please. ^^

Salam,  
Patricia CassiEXOST JYJFan a.k.a KrisTao official wife.


End file.
